The Closest Thing to Crazy
by vain-princess
Summary: HHr [well sort of!] It’s SAD!Song Fic to ‘The Closest Thing to Crazy’ by Katie Melua! RR pls!


**The Closest Thing to Crazy**

**Summary – **HHr [well sort of!] It's SAD!!Song Fic to 'The Closest Thing to Crazy' by Katie Melua! R/R pls!

**Disclaimer – **I don't own the song, it's Katie Melua's. And the characters aren't mine either, they're JKR. And the story, I don't know if there are others like that, if there are, then it's not mine, apparently, if there are _not_, then it's mine. So don't sue.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**How can I think I'm standing strong?  
Yet feel the air beneath my feet. **

I come through the Fat Lady's portrait and take off the Invisibility Cloak. It's very late and after a brief visit to Hagrid's, I reckoned that the Common Room's empty.

But it isn't.

**  
How can happiness feel so wrong?  
How can misery feel so sweet?  
**

I feel my mouth twitch as I see her lying on the couch. She's been waiting for me to return...I _guess, _it's because of the fact that we have to prepare a Project together.

But she's fallen asleep while waiting for me.

I perceive the ghost of a smile on her face is peaceful, she must be dreaming. There's a book on her chest and I watch as it goes up and down with each of her breath.

**  
How can you let me watch you sleep?  
Then break my dreams the way you do.  
**

Then my smile vanishes. Like that, _poof_.

And once again, I can't believe it has happened. Why? I don't know...Maybe it's the way she's always there when I need her. Or might be the way she smiles...or simply the way she is.

**How can I have got in so deep?  
Why did I fall in love with you?  
**

I fell in love with you, my heart screams to her.

But she can't hear me. Not only because I have _no_ telepathic powers...but also because she's gone deft to _almost_ everyone's love declarations.

**  
This is the closest thing to crazy  
I have ever been.  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen.  
**

Again, why, you'd ask me? Because of loads. She's in love. And _he_ loves her back. They are together now.

Yeah, Ron and Hermione are together.

**This is the nearest thing to crazy  
I have ever known.  
But I was never crazy on my own.  
**

I don't really know. I had never seen Ron fall for her. Neither did I see Hermione fall for Ron either.

Then, maybe it was because I was too preoccupied falling for _her_, myself.

**And now I know  
That there's a link between the two,  
Being close to craziness, and being close to you  
**

This is crazy, I fell for my Best Friend _and_ my Best Friend's girl. Who can get into a more complicated situation? I guess no one can.

**  
How can you let me fall apart?  
Then break my fall with lovin lies. **

I drop my Invisibility Cloak on a table and walk over to the couch where she is lying.

So beautiful, she's so beautiful.

But I'm living a lie. How can I even _think_ for one moment that she'll ever love me back?

**  
  
It's so easy to break a heart,  
It's so easy to close your eyes. **

My heart is breaking. I wish I could wish that it'd mend. That _she'd_ mend it.

But not at the price of breaking Ron's heart.

I wish I could wish, but I can't.

**  
How can you treat me like a child?  
Yet like a child I yearn for you. **

I reach out and brush away a strand of hair that has been falling on her face. She stirs. And I ache to hold her.

You know this feeling of powerlessness? That's what I'm feeling at the moment.

The one that I want is right in front of me, sleeping...and yet, I can't even reach out to hold her.

It's driving me crazy.

**  
How can anyone feel so wild?  
How can anyone feel so blue?  
**

I silently conjure a blanket and put it on her. She snuggles into it and smiles. That faraway smile that looks so beautiful on her.

I bend down and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Then I get up and make my way to my room.

Before going in, I hear her talk in her sleep...'Don't go, I love you,' she says with a slight frown.

My heart aches. Ron...She must be dreaming about Ron.

I'm gonna go crazy.

The door closes behind me.

**  
Being close to craziness, and being close to you  
And being close to you  
And being close to you**

_**But the thing is, as he walked into his room and as the door silently closed behind him, he didn't hear her whisper 'Harry'...**_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Author's Note –** So how did you like it? Hm, oh yeah, btw, it's one-shot [**_again_**]...but no one's really surprised, huh? Well, Review pls!

Oh and I want to give a special thanks to sirius'sheelah/The Crying Bells who has reviewed _all_ of my stories and has _really_ given me a _great_ incentive to write!

Thanks to you girl!


End file.
